Saviour Soldiers
by ShunShunRikka-Ai
Summary: Deep inside space, an unknown enemy has captured Sailor Pluto and stolen her staff! It's up to the sailor to get it back and save Pluto! But what can they do when their souls have been transported to a different dimension? What does Lina mean when she says they have to find their Saviour Soldiers?
1. Chapter 1: Staff of space

**Saviour Soldiers chapter 1**

Heya guys! ShunShunRikka here! I thought that i felt like making a new fanfic and this just came randomly to me so, enjoy~

*please note- this takes place after the Pegasus Arc but before the Star Seed Arc*

* * *

Chapter 1: Staff Of Space

The five of them sat around the table. Books out. Pens working feverishly. Well, except the one fast asleep.

"Oi! Usagi, don't you dare drool on my table!" the raven haired woman proded the sleeping girl.

"Rei-Chan, go easy on her. She actually studied last time!" said the busty brunette.

"Yeah! Mako-Chan's right!" said the blonde 'love goddess'

"Like I care! I just don't want to clean up after this goofball!"

"Now, now. Everyone calm down. We need to study"

"Be quiet Ami-Chan!" they yelled at the same time, said woman proceeded to sweat drop at their antics.

"Ugh... What's all the noise for?" said a sleepy dango head, rubbing her eyes.

Sigh...

"W-What?"

A tick developed on the raven haired woman's forehead, and the rest started to panic.

"Usagi, wipe the drool off the table before Rei explodes!"

"Eh?"

"U-S-A-G-I!"

Bang! "Ow! Rei-Chan!"

"Get out! All right guys, I seriously think you should head home now. I'm really tired" she said with yawn, completely ignoring the blonds protests.

"Okay Rei, get a good rest then! They said grabbing Usagi by the arm and dragging her down the steps.

Sigh, " I wonder why I feel such a foreboding feeling.." she muttered.

She got into bed and was asleep quickly.

_Deep In Space_

"Haha! what silly children! Don't you think so beautiful, Sailor Pluto?"

Bang bang" let me out of here!"

"Now now, I wouldn't want you to damage my lovely cage. I think it's about time to start my plan then.

I will be borrowing this then!"

He grabbed her staff.

"Great, now, let's go!"

He pointed it towards the Earth and willed space to obey him.

_On Earth_

(Usagi's POV)

Ugh I am so tired!

I trudged on the lane to my house. Dragging my feet in exhaustion. "Usagi!" ah "Mom, I'm home"

"Get to bed right now! You have some nerve, coming home at this hour! Studying or not!" she said, cutting me off.

"Hai,hai. Good night mom!"

I jumped up the stairs and made for my room. "Luna, good night"

"Hm? Oh yes, good night"

"Is something wrong?" "U-Uh no, not at all. Go to sleep now"

"Alrighty then!"

Just before I fell asleep I saw Luna turn to the window again and then a flash of light enveloped us.

* * *

Okay then! So what do you think? I'm not sure when I can update next, but i'll try and do it soon! No promises, I do have my other fanfic to do! Bye bro's!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: shooting star

**Saviour Soldiers Chapter 2**

Heya guys :) back again.

On with the show then, Rei-Chan?

Rei~ ShunShunRikka doesn't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Chapter 2: Shooting Star

"Uh my head..."

I gasped as my eyes adjusted to the dim light.

I was floating above an unfamiliar city somehow.

I looked around and realised that I couldn't see my body!

"Ah?! What the-?!"

"Usagi!"

I turned ,well floated,around towards the voice.

I saw a glowing red light and a flickering green light coming towards me.

"Ah no! Stay away ghost!"

Bonk!

"Get your head out of the clouds Usagi! It's us!"

"Uh..Wait! A-Are you Rei?!"

"who else would I be?!"

The green light seemed to sweatdrop at this.

" Mako-Chan?..."

"Hi Usagi-Chan"

"What's going on? Why do we look like little lights?"

"How would I know?! Let's just try and find the others, maybe they'll know what's going on"

With that, we set off over the skies on this foreign city.

I can't sleep. I just can't sleep!

"Uh! What is the matter with me?!"

Pad pad pad.

My Dad stuck his head around the door,

"Seira, keep it down!"

"Sorry..."

Oopse.

I waited until I has heard the bedroom door close again before I got out of bed.

I tiptoed over to the window, conscious of the creaky floor.

I drew back the curtains and smiled faintly.

"I love the night sky" I whispered.

I gasped, "A shooting star!" I whisper shouted.

I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes.

' I wish to get out of this mundane life'

* * *

Okay bros, in gonna leave you with a little cliffy there :P dont get mad! I'll get the next one up soon!

Thanks for reading ~


End file.
